Aoi Kunieda
Summary Aoi Kunieda (邦枝 葵, Kunieda Aoi), also known as Kunie Aoi (青井くにえ, Aoi Kunie), is a second-year from Ishiyama High School and is the third leader of Red Tail, as well as a Tōhōshinki member. She, along with Tatsumi Oga, was a class representative during their time at Saint Ishiyama Academy. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 7-C | At least 7-C Name: Aoi Kunieda Origin: Beelzebub Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Ishiyama Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Wall level (Destroyed a large wall section of her school) | At least Town level+ (Fought and overpowered three Pillars) | At least Town level+ (Defeated Ringo who used the same power source as her in Black Techs) Speed: Superhuman | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Town Class+ | At least Town Class+ Durability: Wall level | At least Large Town level (Survived a killing blow from a Pillar Head) | At least Large Town level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with demonic energy. Standard Equipment: Wooden Katana Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: beelzebub-1762127.jpg|Nadeshiko beelzebub-356552.jpg|Ichishiki Hagan Kiku Ichimonji beelzebub-356454.jpg|Nishiki Hyakka Midare Zakura beelzebub-2681929.jpg|Sanshiki beelzebub-860634.jpg|Chrysanthemum Beeline Aoi is a swordswoman, martial artist, and possesses vitality and stamina, as well as speed. She uses a wooden sword with the same slicing power as a regular katana in combat that she has proven mastery of, being able to slice through a glass window with the said weapon. She can also use anything such as a ruler or umbrella while still being equally effective. She uses the Shingetsu Style taught by her grandfather which also gives her the ability to break rocks barehanded. Another example of her enhanced physical strength is when she was able to slice through a concrete wall with a wooden sword during her first fight against Oga. Also, she was able to slice a part of Sakaki's wooden sword with a ruler and destroy Koma's shrine with a tree branch. She has the ability to anticipate an attack and avoid it from an opponent who is lurking behind her. She also has a good defense as she was able to block Oga's punches barehanded without being knocked out during her training at Decapitation island. Shingetsu (Heart Moon) Style: ' *'Nadeshiko: a barehanded stone breaking technique. *'Battou-Jutsu': a sword drawing technique. **'Ichishiki Hagan Kiku Ichimonji (First Ceremony Wave Rock Chrysanthemum Straight Line)': Aoi draws her sword, slashes her target horizontally, then resheathes it. ** Ichishiki Kai Hazan kikiuichimonji Tsuinosen (First Ceremony Revised Destruction Mountain Chrysanthemum Straight Line Chasing Flash): Aoi slashes at the ground with her wooden sword, creating a powerful shock wave that can rift the earth. The technique is powerful enough to take out several delinquents of Ishiyama. ** Nishiki Hyakka Midare Zakura (Second Ceremony 100 Flower Storming Sakura): Aoi draws out a pink, energy-like aura around her body that takes the form in that of several sakura petals( similar to senbonzakura kageyoshi). She then slashes at her enemy with her wooden sword creating several pink, wave-like patterns that destroy the target. The attack is capable of destroying a large portion of a wall in Ishiyama High School, including the glass windows. **'Sanshiki (Third Ceremony Upturned Swallow Tailed Eaves)': A technique that creates a fast rotating wind circle.It blows anyone away who is in the vicinity. **'Fifth Form':(Desert Haze):Aoi creates a wind vortex by scraping the tip of the bokken against the floor vertically with both hands, while resting on her left knee. ** Destroyer Form Six(Fairy Sword Dance):Numerous upward and downward wind slashes performed in a blink of an eye. Beelzebub-2513397.jpg|Kunieda and Koma ready to fight Prettyflowerstorm.jpg|Pretty Flower Storm Kunieda black techs.jpg|Activating Ankokubutō : It is a technique in which she lets a Demon possess her body. It greatly enhances her speed and strength but it lowers her capabilities to anticipate an attack coming from an unsuspected opponent. She acquired this technique after completing 3 days of training under the guidance of Suiten Ikaruga at Decapitation Island. She has used this technique only while fighting against the 5 Pillars during the Akumano Academy arc. She also used this technique when fighting Ogata and Suzune to hold her own and greatly injure her opponents before she was defeated. After training to learn Ankokubutō, she begins wielding a real katana. She can also allow Koma to imbue the weapon she is wielding with his Demon power to increase it's overall strength. Shingetsu (Heart Moon) Style: *'2nd Stance: 100 Cleansing Petals Demon Wear: Pretty Flower Storm': A wind technique imbued with Koma's power in which Aoi slashes up walls and her opponents clothes. Key: Base | Black Techs | King's Crest Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) Zoro's profile (Enies Lobby Zoro and Black Techs Aoi were used. Speed was equalized. Both in character but moral off) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Beelzebub Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7